Ureshii Yo
by Mamama-chan
Summary: Même la mort n'arrivera pas à nous séparer...[Yaoi][SasuNaru][SongFic] Mon second yaoi! : D [Résumé pourrit]


**De retour ...**

**( Pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ?)**

**Un nouveau Yaoi ...**

**Un nouveau fiasco ? 3**

**Titre : **_Ureshii yo (- Tu étais là ) _

**Genre : **_Yaoi / Angst / SongFic / OneShot_

**Disclamer : **_J'ai beau TOUT essayer, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi !_

**Song : **_Gazette " Reila " _

**Note1 : **_Si je suis en train d'écrire mon second Yaoi, c'est grâce aux rewieuws encourageantes et super sympas que j'ai reçu pour le premier que j'avais fait ...Merci encore !_

**Note2 : **_Les Lyrics de Reila seront en italiques, pensées des persos en italiques aussi, et mes notes entres parenthèses si il y'en a . _

**Bonne Lecture !**

**---**

_Reila ..._

_Deatte kara doredake onaji kizu wo oi  
Doredake sasae atta?_

Il courrait... C'était à présent la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, laissant ainsi couler en paix ses larmes qui ternissaient un plus à chaque fois son visage si ensoleillé et son expression de gamin. Il en avait enduré des choses avec lui, mais cette blessure là, elle était trop profonde...

_Kimi ga tsurai toki ni wa hoka no dare yori  
Boku dake ni oshiete hoshikatta_

Chaque jour qu'il sortait de cet hôpital était un enfer. Le voir lui, si fier, si froid, dans un état second... Ca lui arrachait le coeur de revivre chaque fois cette même scène, où il dormait paisiblement, un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres: Mais il était dans le coma. Entre la vie et la mort en fait. Mais ça, Naruto ne se l'admettrait jamais. Il vivrait, il en était certain, il ne laisserait pas la personne à plus chère à ses yeux mourir avant lui...

_Jijitsu ga me ni yakitsuku  
Mugon de fudou no kimi wa nani wo omou  
Riyuu nado iranai sa  
Tada boku no kimi wo kaeshite kurereba_

Il y'avait une chose qu'il ne savait pas et qui lui aurait sans doute remonté le moral : Lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite, et qu'il lui parlait des heures et des heures, se répétant que c'était de sa faute si il était étendu sur ce lit, Sasuke l'entendait. Il l'écoutait, mais ne pouvait réagir à cause de son corps, trop épuisé pour le laisser sortir de son sommeil profond, trop profond. Il aurait tant voulu se réveiller, prendre son blond dans ses bras, et lui dire un millier de fois qu'il l'aimait, que ce n 'était pas de sa faute, et qu'il resterait près de lui pour l'éternité.

_Nokosareta boku yori mu ni natta kimi wa  
Dorehodo tsurai darou ka  
Mada nanimo hajimattenai no ni  
Mada kimi ni kono kotoba ietenai no ni doko e_

Naruto rentrait chez lui, non, chez _eux, _et, habitué à ce silence douloureux depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Tout semblait sombre et monotone ici. Sans Sasuke, c'est comme si il manquait la moitié de son coeur, à présent rempli de tourments et de peine.  
Comme à son habitude, depuis qu'il n'était plus là, il se laisse tomber contre le dos du canapé, et pleura... Encore et encore. Mais, des larmes de joie s'étaient mélangées à celles qui le rendaient triste. Naruto se rappelait de la première fois que Sasuke l'avait embrassé... Volontairement cette fois !

_Reila...  
Kimi no na wo yonde mite mo  
**This voice does not reach you...**  
Reila...  
Me wo akete? uso da to waratte misete yo..._

**FlashBack **

_Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, dans cette grande clairière, attendant que leurs senseï arrive, Sakura étant gravement malade (mentale?) : Sasuke avait proposé à Naruto de s'entraîner, le temps que Kakashi arrive avec, comme à son habitude, 3 heures de retard et une excuse bidon. Mais le blond ne semblait pas trop l'entendre de cette oreille. Pourquoi? Il était pratiquement sûr et certain d'être plutôt plus concentré sur le corps de rêve de l'Uchiha que sur l'arbre à viser..._

_" - Dépêches toi Dobe !  
- Haï, haï, j'arrive. "_

_Et les voici partis pour un entraînement haut en couleurs.  
Cela faisait maintenant 1 heure qu'ils s'exerçaient(1) à leur lancer de Kunaïs, et Sasuke voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Naruto : D'habitude, il répondait toujours franchement lorsqu'il l'insultait de quelconque surnom débile, il essayait simplement de viser une cible improvisée sur un tronc d'arbre. Sans oublier les petites rougeurs sur ses joues... L'Uchiha essaya donc de lui tirer le plus simplement les vers du nez : _

_" - Quelque chose ne va pas, avait-il demandé, le plus simplement du monde  
- Non, non, je vais bien..."_

_Cette phrase ne fut pas du tout convaincante pour le dernier survivant du clan de l'éventail (pardon fallait que j'le sorte...). Il s'était avancé vers le blond, qui lui, commençait à prendre peur en le voyant s'approcher de lui. Inconsciemment, il recula de quelques pas : _

_" - Mais tu fais quoi Uzuratonkashi? Je vais pas te manger, fit t-il sur un ton moqueur  
- A...Arrêtes Sasuke, t'approches pas de moi! "_

_Le brun fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, et d'un geste rapide, avait attrapé la manche du blouson orange de Naruto. Sur le coup de la panique, notre petit démon renard avait fait un pas en arrière, à la fois violent et rapide, qui le fit tomber à la renverse sur le dos, ainsi que Sasuke. Ils étaient maintenant dans une position TRES délicate_

_Ashita wa doko e yukou  
Kimi ga nozomu nara doko e demo yuku yo_

_Il pleurait...De joie, de crainte? Il ne savait pas...  
Sasuke c'était rendu compte qu'il venait de faire une gaffe, et se releva...En fait, non: Il fut retenu, du moins aggripé, par la main de Naruto: _

_" - Pars pas...J'ai un truc à te dire, avait-il murmuré  
- Et quoi donc? "_

_Naruto plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, et pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension et de la crainte. Il pouvait le lui dire..._

_" - C'est que... Je... Enfin tu v...  
- Ouais je vois ", répondit Sasuke, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres_

_Il passa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire, qui n'était pas en position pour riposter, et colla ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes. Le baiser, timide au départ, se termina enflammé et plein de passion. Tous les deux avaient les joues en feu, et un sourire d'amoureux sur leurs visages ..._

_" - Moi aussi je t'aime, Dobe ", lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille_

_**Fin du FlashBack **_

_Kimi wa itsumo sou boku ga omou hodo  
Dokoka e itte shimau  
Mata boku wo nokoshi hitori de hashitte yukun da ne_

Naruto se souvint aussi de la première fois où ils s'étaient affichés tous les deux dans le coin le plus peuplé du village. Toutes les fans-girls du beau ténébreux tombaient comme des mouches, les plus âgés étaient scandalisés... Mais leurs amis les avaient très bien acceptés, autant les filles que les garçons. Et puis de toutes façons, ça ne les aurait pas empêchés de rester ensembles.

Avec Sasuke, ils étaient l'un et l'autre. Ils se partageaient tout, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Quelques mois après s'être mis ensembles, Naruto emménagea chez le brun; Très vite, l'on s'aperçut que le blondinet était bien installé dans son nouveau "chez-soi" : Une chaussette sous le canapé par-ci, un tee-shirt emmoulouné dans un coin de pièce par là... Enfin, ils étaient heureux.

_Mou todokanai mou todokanai  
Yatto kimi ni aeta no ni  
Gaman shiteta mono ga subete afurete  
Namida ni natte koboreta_

L'Uzumaki regarda droit devant lui, et tomba nez à nez sur une photo. Il se releva, sécha ses larmes, qui recoulèrent très vite lorsqu'il vit le contenu du cadre photo. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à la fête qu'avait organisé Sakura pour leur un an de vie commune. La vieille du _Cauchemar sans fin..._ Si il pouvait revenir en arrière, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé partir pour cette fichue de mission S, qui consistait à piquer des informations à l'Akatsuki, à sa place...

_Reila...  
Ienakatta kono kotoba wo_

**FlashBack **

_Le lendemain de la fête, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire: Du bordel partout, de la nourriture partout, et la gueule de bois pour certains!  
_

_8:00 a.m. Le réveil sonna, faisant gémir un blondinet un poil de mauvaise humeur, non seulement parce que ce réveil ne voulait pas s'arrêter, mais en plus, Sasuke le tenait tellement contre lui qu'il n'avait droit à aucuns gestes. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de se rendormir..._

_" - MERDE! LA MISSION!"_

_Il se releva d'un bon, réveillant au passage son petit ami._

_" - Argh... Mais bordel, tu fais quoi là Naruto? Il est que 8 heures...  
- Figures toi que j'ai une mission, moi! ", Vexé, le blond fulmina dans son coin. Sasuke s'en aperçu assez vite, et le prit dans ses bras:_

_" - Je peux y aller à ta place, si tu veux... Ca fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas reposé, tu dois être fatigué.  
- Sérieux?  
- J'ai l'air de plaisanter? "_

_Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui à sourire à pleine dents, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche: _

_" - Je t'aime!  
- Je le savais déjà, dobe..." , fit-il sur ton moqueur._

_L'Uchiha se leva du lit, pour partir se préparer; Il fut prêt en 10 minutes. En parant, il embrasse ensuite son blond à lui avant de lui murmurer:_

_" - Je suis pardonné pour hier soir, hein?  
- Rigole pas avec ça, Sasu-chan!  
- S'pas ma faute si j'étais plus fort... "_

_Ce fut sur un rire sadique de la part de Sasuke qu'il parti pour la mission..._

Reila...  
Ima koko de kimi ni utau yo

_3 jours...3 jours qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. 3 jours qu'il ne dormait pas. 3 jours qu'il avait un petit coup de Blues. 3 jours...C'était trop sans voir son Sasuke. Il était sorti acheter de la nourriture pour que le frigo soit bien rempli à son retour. Arrivé à la maison, il n'eut même pas le temps de rentrer un sac de courses que le téléphone sonna. Il s'y précipita, comme si il était sûr que ce serait Sasuke à l'autre bout du fil:_

_" - Sasu-chan? C'est toi?  
- Non désolé, c'est ton Hokage.  
- La vieille! Mais merde raccrochez le téléphone, imaginez si Sasuke appelait à ce moment même!  
- Justement, en parlant de lui, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire..."_

_Cette phrase avait été dite sur un ton de tristesse et de peine. Le coeur de l'Uzumaki se mit à battre très fort:_

_" - Q-Quoi donc...?  
- Sasuke a été attaqué par les membres de l'Akatsuki, il a eut de grave dégâts...Il est entre la vie et la mort... "_

_Son coeur manqua un battement. Tout semblait s'être figé autour de lui, et cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête **" Il est entre la vie et la mort ..." **. Il laissa tomber inconsciemment le téléphone par terre, il n'entendit même pas de bruit lorsqu'il avait atteint le sol...Il se laissa tomber à terre, et il pleura..._

**Fin du FlashBack **

****

Un sanglot, puis plusieurs remplirent la pièce. Repenser à toutes ses choses chaque jour lui faisait énormément souffrir.

**DriiiDriiiinDriiing**

Le téléphone...Depuis ce jour là, il chasse cet appareil comme la peste...Naruto sursauta. Il avait peur...Devait-il répondre, ou laisser sonner?

_Reila...  
Dare yori mo kimi wo ai shiteru_

Il se leva lentement, et regarda l'objet dans ses mains. Il appuya sur le bouton, prit une grande inspiration et...

" - Moshi Moshi?  
- Naruto, désolé de te déranger,  
- Godaime?  
- Naruto, j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer... "

_Reila...  
**Ai shiteiru. ai shiteiru...**_

****

Il courrait, comme à son habitude, vers le seul hôpital du village. Le vent fouettait son visage, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps d'enfiler une veste, il y'avait plus important. Arrivé à l'entrée de l'hôpital, où les infirmières le connaissaient maintenant, il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers _sa_ chambre... Le numéro 111... Il était bien le seul de tous à s'en souvenir sur le bout des doigts. Sans même frapper, il entra...Et il le vit, lui, assis dans son lit, pendant qu'une infirmière lui faisait une énième prise de sang. Il se tourna vers Naruto et lui sourit...

" - S-s...Sasuke tu...  
- Je suis de retour " , murmura-t-il

Sans attendre que l'infirmière ai finit sa piqûre, Naruto, comme par instinct, courut vers lui et lui sauta dessus, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou, déversant des larmes de joie. L'Uchiha resserra sa prise sur lui, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, comme pour le rassurer:

" - Je suis là, maintenant..."

_Futari ga ita heya ima mo sono mama  
Kagi mo kakezu ni  
Itsudemo kimi ga kaette koreru you ni_

Il a fallut encore attendre deux jours entiers pour laisser sortir le brun de cette "prison". On lui avait encore fait subir plusieurs tests, pour voir si il n'avait pas eu un choc crânien ou quelque chose dans le genre. Naruto lui, avait retrouvé le sourire, dès qu'il le regardait, il souriait bêtement. Eh oui, il était amoureux! Lorsque Tsunade-sama lui annonça que Sasuke était apte à reprendre sa vie avec lui, notre petit démon Kyuubi était prêt à aller embrasser cette vieille peau tellement il était content. Il l'avait enfin récupéré, la moitié de son coeur, son amour...Même la mort n'a pas put les séparer.

_Zutto matteru yo wakatteru kedo  
Ima de mo kimi ga doa wo akeru sugata ga mierun da_

Sur le chemin du retour, Sasuke avait un bras autour des épaules de son amant, tandis que lui avait le sien autour de sa taille. Même les gens autours d'eux qui marchaient tranquillement dans la rue semblaient contents de les voir comme ça.

" - On fera quoi quand on sera rentrer? ", demanda Naruto, enthousiaste  
- Eh bien...On rattrapera le temps perdu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire", répondit Sasuke, un brin de malice dans son regard

Le blond avait bien comprit le message, et ne put s'empêcher de lui mettre une petite tape sur la tête:

" - Sale pervers! Même si t'as frôlé la mort, t'as pas perdu un brin de perversité!  
- N'exagères rien, je suis sûr que tu en as envie...Pas vrai?"

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte d'entrée. Naruto sortit les clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte:

" - Maintenant on rentre, et t'as pas intérêt à..."

L'Uchiha venait de l'embrasser, faisant ainsi taire toute contestation. Il referma la porte à l'aide de son pied, et dirigea son petit ami en direction de la chambre:

" - N-nan S-sa...suke...Une autre fois...  
- ...Bon okay. "

Il prit son blondinet dans ses bras, et lui murmura une chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu de sa bouche depuis presque 1 mois maintenant:

" - Je t'aime Naru-chan..."

_Ashita wa kitto kaette kite kureru kana_

_---_

**Owari **

**- - -**

**La fin, j'l'ai trop baclée je sais...J'avais plus d'inspi, et j'voulais la finir au plus vite...M'enfin, expérons que ça vous ai plu...Rewieuws?**

**Babyyyyye **

**GiGieS **


End file.
